Maybe Dying Wasn't That Bad
by AnnaAA0405
Summary: "I closed my eyes. Dead. I was dead." J/L Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

I dropped to my knees, crying hysterically, I was confused.

"JAMES! HARRY!"

James was dead. Harry probably was too.

"I LOVE YOU JAMES." I sobbed "I LOVE YOU HARRY. PLEASE COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK!" I pleaded.

"Lily...?" I heard someone say in a soft voice. No, not 'someone', HIM, but... how? It couldn't be...

I didn't look up. My mind was playing a cruel game on me, and I wasn't going to let it trick me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily, it's me... It's me, look!"

The voice was gentle, as if trying not to scare me. Too late, I was scared more than I thought was mentally possible. I thought it was them, those who took my husband and baby away, they were trying to torture me. I was convinced that they were, I just knew it.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted "I don't know what you want anymore just go away! Go away please! I have nothing else, YOU TOOK EVERYTHING! Just kill me! Please!" I let out another sob, a said in a quiet, scared voice "Please."

"Lily please! Look at me! It's James!"

I closed my eyes tighter.

"Tell me something only James would say, or remember."

"The day of our wedding, I asked you 'Still rather date the giant squid than me, Evans?', you called me a git, said no, that your relationship with the giant squid was going quite well actually, and then kissed me."

It was him.

I slowly opened my eyes, as soon as I had them fully open, I saw his big hazel eyes, looking right at me, they were red, obviously he'd cried too. I did the first thing that came to my mind, I threw myself at him.

****He held me for some minutes, finally, he pulled away.

"Lily, we have to go." he said.

"What do you mean 'we have to go'? James where are we?" tears started forming in my eyes once again "Where's Harry?" Silence. I pushed him away and said in a more demanding voice "James, where's my son!?"

"He's okay." he said quietly, looking down "Don't worry about him. He's alright, he survived."

"That's not enough!" I snapped, and looked around, crying again "James where are we...?" I took a step closer to him.

He hesitated, then sighed and spoke.

And he said it.

And it all clicked.

"Dead."


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes.

Dead.

I was _dead._

That explained why I clearly remember James dying, and why my last thought before arriving in this place was saving Harry at all costs, before seeing a flash of green light my way.

I hugged James again, burying my face on his chest.

"Are you sure Harry's alive?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied "I saw..." He stopped a few seconds, then continued in a shaky voice "I saw you die. I don't know how, but I did, and then, I saw _him_, throwing a killing curse at Harry but it rebounded, Harry's fine, he'd be here with us if he wasn't." He pulled me away and put his hands on my shoulders "We really have to go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"On."

"'On'?"

"Yeah... move on. We have to board the train." He looked around, I did too, noticing for the first time we were on a very clean King Cross.

"What if we stay here? Do we go back to living?"

"No..." He looked at me right in my eyes "I'm a pureblood, I stay here too long, I become a ghost, you stay here too long... You stay here. Without anything, or anyone, just.. existing."

"I wanna board it." I replied immediately. He smiled weakly and took my hand, lacing our fingers, we walked to the empty train, went inside, and sat down without a word.

"James?" I said in a soft whisper after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at me.

"I never wanted you to die."

"I never wanted to die either, but I died for you, and for Harry, and that's what matters, you're the people I love most." He smiled and kissed my cheek, I smiled back, though a few tears started rolling down my face.

"James?" I said again.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

With that, we made our way to an unknown place, we didn't know where we were going. But who cared, really? I was with the man I loved, and my son was alive and healthy. Nothing else mattered.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes falling asleep instantly.

I was with James, Harry was okay...

Maybe dying wasn't that bad, after all.

* * *

**Thank you to my awesome friend Gabrielle for being the first one to read this short story, and help me edit it! :) Also, I know that the place where you go when you die, it's supposed to be different for everyone. But I figured it would be way easier just to do it this way, instead of thinking of a place for both James and Lily. So yeah, please don't start to leave reviews about that haha. **


End file.
